


SBI adopts Tubbo

by Soccerbug22



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Brothers, Cute Kids, Family, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soccerbug22/pseuds/Soccerbug22
Summary: This story is about the group called the Sleepy Bois Inc (SBI). The group consists of Philza Minecraft, Wilbur Soot, Technoblade, and TommyInnit. There has been a lot of talk about Tubbo being found on the side of the road, and so I decided to write about it. This does take place when Wilbur, Techno and Tommy were children. Tubbo isn’t technically part of the SBI, but he’s like an adopted brother or child. Also, I included Skeppy and BadBoyHalo towards the end, but they don't play a big role in the story.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	SBI adopts Tubbo

It was a bright and sunny day as the Sleepy Bois family was taking a road trip. Philza was driving, with Wilbur and Techno in the back seat, leaving the front seat open. Wilbur and Techno were fighting over the front seat, so Philza made both of them sit in the back. Tommy had to stay home since he wasn't feeling up to going on a road trip.

“Dad! What was that?!” Wilbur shouted, as he looked out the window.

Philza looked in the mirror, seeing a glance of something, “What is it, son?” He asked, as he slowed down the car. They were on an empty road, so Philza wasn’t worried about stopping suddenly. “Stay in the car, boys.” Philza told the two of them, as he got out of the car and went over to the thing that they saw. Upon closer inspection, there was a small boy in a box. The box was labeled, ‘Tubbo’ and there wasn’t anything else. Philza’s dad's senses went off and he quickly hurried over to the boy, gently picking him up, and he seemed to be asleep. The boy, who was apparently named ‘Tubbo’ seemed to be okay, with only a few scratches. He was quite young, and he was holding onto a small bee plush.

“Who is that, dad?” Wilbur asked, which made Philza jump, with a sigh.

“I told you two to stay in the car.”

“He suggested it!” Wilbur pointed to Techno.

“No! You suggested it!” Techno refuted, as he stuck his tongue out at his brother. Philza rolled his eyes and went back to the matter at hand.

“This little boy was just sitting in this box. I think his name is Tubbo. He’s asleep right now, so we shouldn’t wake him just yet.” Philza said, as he gently held Tubbo, who was sleeping without a care in the world.

“Are you going to adopt him?” Wilbur asked, with his eyes glowing in hope.

Philza thought about it for a second or so, “I think so. I don’t want to just leave him out here alone. I’ll make some phone calls before things are official though. I don’t want to steal someone else’s kid.” he said, with a chuckle. Wilbur nodded, and Techno folded his arms and looked the other way. “Do you want another brother, Techno?” He asked, curiously.

Techno sighed, “I guess so.” he said, plainly, and he started heading back to the car.

“He’s just jealous that he’s not going to get any attention now!” Wilbur said, as he stuck his tongue out in Techno’s direction.

Techno turned around, “I already don’t get enough attention!” He yelled back and ran to the car.

Philza sighed, “Wilbur, you need to apologize to your brother.”

“Why? I didn’t say anything to Tubbo.” He said, with a smirk.

“Wilbur. Apologize to Techno. I’ll be in the car in a second.” he said, sternly. Wilbur rolled his eyes and then he headed to the car. Philza made sure there wasn’t anything else in the box, and then he, too, headed to the car.

Once he got in the car, Techno and Wilbur were looking away from each other, with their arms folded. “Wilbur, did you apologize to Techno?” Philza asked him.

“No, he didn’t.” Techno answered, with a frown.

“Wilbur. Please apologize to Techno or I will take away your guitar.” he said, which made Wilbur gasp in response.

“Sorry, Techno.” he said, softly.

“Fine.” Techno said, as he looked out the window.

Philza sighed, “Thank you, Wilbur.” he said, as he then looked over at Techno, “I love you just like Wilbur and Tommy. I don’t have favorites, and I will pay attention to each of you the same. But, I will be paying attention to Tubbo, since he will probably need all of our love and care.” Techno just silently nodded, still upset. Wilbur didn’t want to add anything else, as he would likely get in trouble again.

Philza decided to wait on driving the rest of the way, since he wanted Tubbo to have a choice whether he wanted to stay or not. After a while, Tubbo began to wake up. He opened his eyes and was quite surprised that he was in a car, which was filled with silence. He looked over at Philza, who showed him a soft smile.

“How are you feeling?” Philza asked him, curiously.

Tubbo turned his head, as he nodded, “I feel good!” he said, with a giggle.

“That’s good!” Philza said, “My name is Philza, by the way, and in the back, is Wilbur and Techno.” After Philza spoke, Wilbur waved, eagerly, and Techno waved a little bit.

“I’m Tubbo!” Tubbo said, as he showed his bee plush to Wilbur and Techno, “And, I like bees!” he said, with a big smile.

“Bees are cool!” Wilbur said, wanting Tubbo to feel loved, just like Philza said.

“Tubbo?” Philza asked, “We found you on the side of the road… do you have a family?” he asked him, gently.

Tubbo shook his head, “Nope! Not that I know of!”

“Well, would you want to be a part of our family?” He asked, curiously.

“Sure!” Tubbo said, with a smile.

“Yay! Another brother!” Wilbur exclaimed. Tubbo clapped his hands, happy that he would have older brothers to watch over him.

“One other thing you should know is you have another brother back home. His name is Tommy. I think you’ll like him too.” Philza said, with a smile.

“Tommy!” Tubbo said, happily. With the greetings out of the way, Philza continued to drive home.

On the way home, Wilbur and Techno got to talk about their interests to Tubbo and explained various things to him. Tubbo eagerly listened to everything, as he didn’t know a lot of information, since he was quite young.

Soon enough, they arrived home, where BadBoyHalo, Skeppy, and Tommy were playing outside. BadBoyHalo and Skeppy were tasked to be Tommy’s babysitters for the time that Philza and the other kids were away. Tommy held two sticks and he was whacking Skeppy and BadBoyHalo with them, repeatedly, laughing. Skeppy was thankful to see Phil’s car drive up the driveway and he told Tommy to go see his dad. Tommy looked over at the car, and he saw Philza get out and he quickly ran over to him, as fast as his little legs could carry him. Philza picked up Tommy, hugging him, and he talked to him. Techno got out of the car, as he saw Philza with Tommy and he pouted, folding his arms. Wilbur got out, and he helped Tubbo out of the car, and held his hand.

“Guess what, Tommy?” Philza asked him.

“Hm?”

“You’ve got a new brother!” he said, happily. Tommy was confused, and then he saw Wilbur turn the corner of the car, holding Tubbo’s hand. Philza set Tommy down, so he could walk over to the two of them, but he kept an eye on him. He wasn’t quite sure if they would get along. Tommy and Tubbo exchanged glances, not knowing what to think of each other, but then Tommy wrapped his arms around Tubbo, hugging him. Wilbur joined in on the hug, as he said his greetings to Tommy, which mainly consisted of light insults.

Philza looked over at Techno, “Why don’t you join in on the hug?” He asked him, gently. Techno just shook his head, looking away. Philza sighed, as he went over and picked Techno up, hugging him and letting him know that he still loved him. With Techno still in his arms, he went over to BadBoyHalo and Skeppy, who looked exhausted.

“How bad was Tommy?” he asked, with a chuckle.

“Oh, he wasn't as bad as a couple weeks ago. We mainly had to distract him with his toys and YouTube videos most of the time.” Bad said, with a shrug.

“It was horrible. Bad’s just covering it up, since he doesn’t want to seem rude.” Skeppy said, “I think we’ll have to skip being your babysitters for the next few times. Especially because you have a new kid. Who’s probably going to take after Tommy.” He said, with a heavy sigh.

Bad’s eyes lit up, “You have a new kid? Aww, I want to meet them!” he said, eagerly. Philza pointed over to the group hug, which had soon dispersed. The kids came running over to Philza.

Tubbo looked up at BadBoyHalo and Skeppy, “I’m Tubbo!” he said, with a smile.

“Aww! You’re adorable! Hi, Tubbo! My name is Bad!” he said, sweetly. It didn’t seem like Skeppy was going to introduce himself, so Bad did it for him, “And this is Skeppy!”

“Hi!” Tubbo said, as he showed them his bee and talked about it, like he did before.

“You two are free to go home, I’m sure you’re exhausted.” Philza said, since he could see their exhaustion. “And, I will be paying you two extra.” he said, as Skeppy and BadBoyHalo said their goodbyes to the kids and went home.

“So, I think until I can get a new room set up, Tubbo, you’re going to stay with Tommy. You’re both pretty small that you could be in the same bed, even.” he said, with a smile. “And, Tommy, let’s see what destruction you caused to the house this time.” he said, as he shook his head. Tommy denied having done anything wrong, but Philza could tell that Tommy had caused some trouble. Philza set Techno down, so that he could go inside with the rest of the kids. Tubbo eagerly chased after his new brothers and Philza smiled, “Don’t worry, Tubbo, you’re with a good family.”


End file.
